<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Christmas story (with a side of Kingfield) by DLA485</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321350">A Christmas story (with a side of Kingfield)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLA485/pseuds/DLA485'>DLA485</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Christmas Season, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Gift opening, Kingfieldweek2020, M/M, christmas outfits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLA485/pseuds/DLA485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the Christmas season and  The Entity seems to give everyone a rest from the trials and maybe even get the survivors some gifts! What will they get for Christmas this year?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dwight Fairfield/David King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Christmas story (with a side of Kingfield)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really hope you enjoy this story I wrote for the holidays and also for the #KingfieldWeek2020.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After countless amounts of trials, it seems that things are slowing down a bunch, which it is a bit odd, but the survivors are taking in this precious time to take a much-needed break.</p>
<p>- That’s odd… Said Dwight curious while sitting in the warmth of the fireplace.  Why do you think all of this is happening Claudette?</p>
<p>Around the campfire were some survivors taking the time to talk and organize their items and plans for when they get called to a trial while waiting for the other survivors to return from their own “cat and mouse” games.   </p>
<p>-  I’m not exactly sure… Claudette replied. One thing is certain, we must take this time to rest and restock on whatever we may need for future trials. Claudette continued in a calm voice with a hint of relief from finally being able to catch a break from all the getting chased and killed shenanigans.</p>
<p>- Well while you do that, I’m going to finally give my legs a break, after all running those bastards for large amounts of time for countless occasions really gets them sore. Meg added while stretching herself.</p>
<p>- By the way is it me or is it getting colder and colder? Asked Jake as he gets a bit closer to the fire for more warmth.</p>
<p>- I’m sure it’s nothing. Dwight said with a reassuring voice.</p>
<p> - OR this could be a new way for the Entity to torture us. Nea added alarming the others however they just notice her malicious grin and brush it off as just Nea being herself and messing with the others for a little bit.</p>
<p>- Relax I’m joking; besides I have a pretty good idea as to why all of this is happening.</p>
<p>- You do? Dwight questioned and Nea nodded with all the calm in the world. Well why don’t you share your thoughts? Dwight continued.</p>
<p>Before Nea could talk though, a familiar mist was forming, and figures were starting to appear it seems that the other survivors just finished their trials.</p>
<p>- Hey welcome back! Dwight stood up to greet the survivors, Felix, Élodie, Zarina and Adam who they all looked exhausted but at least it looked that they made it out alive and well.</p>
<p>- Hey everyone, Felix responded.</p>
<p>*phew* Élodie let out a sigh of relief, -That was such a close call wasn’t it? Good thing everything worked out well in the end. She sat down near the fireplace to rest and get warm she may have arrived not too long ago, but it seems she’s gotten accustomed to this place very well.</p>
<p>- Say, Isn’t it colder than usual here? What’s up with that?  Asked Zarina.</p>
<p>-We were just discussing that.  Replied Jake.  Actually, Nea said she had an idea as to why this is happening, but then you guys arrived.</p>
<p>- Yeah… As I was saying I think the reasons is that- Nea was cut off again as clouds gathered above the fireplace and a mist formed again, more survivors who finished a trial, this time it seems it didn’t go as well.</p>
<p>At the distance they saw two people returning safely from the trial, it was Feng and Cheryl. Everyone was relieved to see that the girls made it out ok but started wondering who they were with, that question was soon answered as above them the clouds seem to form two shapes and let them fall from a “safe” height.</p>
<p>-Coming through! Said one of the shapes, it was Ace. His body let out a thud and he briefly whined in pain from the fall, he then picked himself off the ground and shook his attire a little to get rid of any trace of dirt and then did his classic finger guns pose.</p>
<p>– Hey ladies, what did I miss? He said as if nothing had happened just a moment ago.  </p>
<p>Seconds later the other shape fell to the ground with a loud thud right where Ace was standing, it was David, both men were grunting in pain from the fall.</p>
<p>- Ow! My fucking back! Screamed Ace.</p>
<p>- Did I break anything? David asked while trying to recover himself from the ground</p>
<p>- I think so… Said ace defeated and whining in pain</p>
<p>- Said David without a hint of regret picking himself up and leaving Ace on the ground.</p>
<p>Dwight, Claudette and Cheryl helped a very dizzy Ace to get up and check for any damage from the fall</p>
<p>- I am guessing your trial didn’t go well. Dwight asked trying to break the ice.</p>
<p>- You can say that again, those dorks ended up dying because they kept being so goddamn loud. Said an annoyed Cheryl</p>
<p>- Yeah, David starting yelling at Ace for some reason and the killer found them while they were both on death hook. Feng added.</p>
<p>- It was because <strong><em>“someone”</em></strong> kept searching chests and other stuff rather than doing gens. Said a very grumpy David looking directly at Ace.</p>
<p>- What? the girls had the gens handled and well I saw some chest and totems so I just could not help myself, besides, what were <strong><em>you </em></strong>doing instead of doing gens? Said Ace at David as if he were in the right side.</p>
<p>- Being chased by the killer for what was supposed to be last three gens! We were lucky that Feng brought a key and escaped with Cheryl before the killer could find them! David was so annoyed about it that it seems that there was fire in his eyes while glaring at the gambler.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ace found himself at a loss of words, he completely understood that he did wrong but the only thing he could come up with was</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- I uhm… Sorry?</p>
<p>- You little piece of shi- David was about to tackle Ace and start a fight but was immediately held back by Dwight</p>
<p>- Woah hey now David, let’s try and avoid any unnecessary fighting okay? Why don’t we take a little walk and come back later? Dwight said trying to calm down an angry David, he was one of the few people to calm him down effectively out of a possible fight.</p>
<p>- Pfft fine, c’mon then. David replied while starting to walk away with Dwight at his side.</p>
<p>- Ace started saying. Go with your little boyfriend to fix everything and come back when you aren’t acting like a bull who just saw re- Oof!</p>
<p>Ace took a punch to the face that let out a satisfying thud courtesy of none other than… Dwight?</p>
<p>- You’re on thin ice now Ace, let that be your only warning. Dwight said glaring daggers at the gambler who whined in pain while apologizing and of course not shutting up about his “ruined” pretty face, Ace isn’t really a bad person nor a troublemaker but sometimes he really did and said some of the weirdest things the survivors could ever witness.</p>
<p>Everyone was a bit shocked at Dwight’s reaction, but they ultimately agreed that it was very well deserved and brushed it off. After that little scene David and Dwight went bit deeper into the woods, but not too far from the fireplace and when they got to a satisfactory distance they stopped and embrace each other in a warm hug and kiss.</p>
<p>-Oh, how I missed you. Said David who couldn’t stop giving smooches to the nerdy man.</p>
<p>- I’ve missed you too, it’s been a little while since we got a little breather from the rest of this realm and had time for each other. Dwight continued while being flooded by David’s affection.</p>
<p>- It’s a bit unfair that I’ve been getting almost all the trials while you’ve been able to properly rest at the cozy campfire with the others. David said with a little hint of jealousy. BUT at least that means that you’re relatively safe, and I couldn’t ask for anything else. David finished while giving Dwight a long passionate kiss.</p>
<p>After breaking the kiss, it seemed that David started shivering, it really was starting to get cold in the realm.</p>
<p>- *brrr* it is getting colder in here, how are you handling the cold eh? Do you want me to lend you my jacket? David started asking while hugging Dwight for warmth.</p>
<p>- Nah, I’m alright for now I can keep myself warm at the fireplace, thank you, nonetheless. Dwight said in a lovely tone that David couldn’t help but melt a little and they embraced for another round of kisses.</p>
<p>However, it seemed the make out session had to be cut short as it seemed that fog was forming around David, an indicator that he was being called to yet another trial.</p>
<p>- Bah! C’mon give me a break already. David cursed at the sky and Dwight couldn’t help but let out a light chuckle at the British man actions.</p>
<p>- Take care in there alright David? Dwight said with a hint of worry.</p>
<p>- Don’t worry about a thing luv I’ll make sure this time everything turns out “aldwight”. He winked at his boyfriend who was laughing at that last comment and leaned to give him one last kiss.</p>
<p>And just like that he was gone to a trial, Dwight then made his way back however the temperature started getting lower and lower <em>“Oh man… maybe I should have taken David’s offer and take his jacket, it really is getting cold” </em>he thought. When he arrived at the campfire though he found it completely changed, there where red and green lights and other various ornaments decorated across the surrounding trees and area what looked like a table food of actual good-looking food but most importantly snow, the entire campfire was covered in white and icy snow and most of the survivors were wearing their ugly sweaters, probably to combat the freezing temperatures.</p>
<p>- Wha- What’s going on?</p>
<p>- Ah Dwight you’ve returned. Felix greeted Dwight. I’m assuming David was called to a trial, right?</p>
<p>- Yeah, but what’s all this? Asked a very confused Dwight</p>
<p>- You see. Nea said. As I was trying to tell earlier before being interrupted <strong><em>twice,</em></strong> I was going to say that the reason why things are changing a bit is probably because it is the holidays seasons and it seemed that the entity is planning to give us a break in a Christmas fashion.</p>
<p>- Oooh so that’s why… Realization hit Dwight like a truck “<em>Of course! the holidays, man I can’t believe I forgot, sometimes I really am something else although who could have remembered that in a place like this” </em>he thought.</p>
<p>- That’s right! and it seems that the entity was generous this time around and decided to give presents to some of us, there’s even one for you Dwight! Felix added</p>
<p>- Wait, Really? Dwight said taken aback <em>“A present? For me? I can’t believe it!”</em></p>
<p>- Yeah, they are over there behind the logs and under that tree over there. Felix pointed to a beautifully decorated tree with a bunch of lights and charms for ornaments in good old Christmas fashion surrounded by a bunch colorful boxes.</p>
<p>Dwight made his way to the pile of gifts it seems that there were dedicated to specific people, there were gifts for Élodie, Ace, Zarina, Felix, Claudette, Jake and of course a gift for himself. How generous of the Entity! He wonders what they contain and hopes it’s not some kind of twisted stuff… or bloody objects.</p>
<p>- Wow, so many gifts! why don’t we open them? Expressed Claudette.</p>
<p>- I don’t know maybe we should wait for the ones who just entered a trial. Dwight said a little worried for the survivors who were in the trials, after all he cared for all survivors, especially for David.</p>
<p>- You’re not wrong, however who knows when we’ll get a chance of such a break from the one up there, I think we should just open them, and we can show whatever we got to the others when they arrive. Ace started saying with all the optimism this realm can bring, Dwight was still a bit annoyed about how he acted earlier but couldn’t help but agree with him.</p>
<p>- *sigh* I’ll have to agree with Ace this time. Claudette added</p>
<p>- Why thank you Claud, and who knows Dwight, maybe you can share your gift with your boyfriend.</p>
<p>Dwight wasn’t completely sure about that, but Ace was right, no one knew when they’ll get more chances to have a simulated Christmas here in this realm, and yeah maybe he can share whatever this gift was with David, the thought of seeing his boyfriend smile was making him very happy.</p>
<p>- I guess you are right… let’s open these gifts! Dwight said with newfound excitement.</p>
<p>A lot of the survivors gathered around the tree and contemplated the scenery while the ones who had a gift started opening them. Felix was the first one to open his present.</p>
<p>- Oh my… It’s a sweater! Like the ones you have. Felix said in excitement his gift consisted in an ugly sweater that was styled to look like a suit, it made him look very fancy.</p>
<p>Next was Ace’s turn to open his gift.</p>
<p>- Well well well… look what we have here. Ace said while whistling at his gift, it was a green suit with a design of ornaments and a pair of goofy looking yet very eye-catching pair of glasses.</p>
<p>Next was the turn of Élodie and Zarina, both of their gifts included and ugly sweater one with a camera design for Zarina and the other with a compass design for Élodie, they were both delighted by the sweaters but what made them gasp was the next part of their gifts.</p>
<p>- Oh my god I remember this! It was one of my comfort onesies! Élodie said while inspecting and cherishing her gift, it was indeed a green onesie that resembled a reindeer it was very cute and Élodie looked like she was about to shed a tear of joy.</p>
<p>- Wow this onesie is one of my favorites too! Zarina added her gift was also a hoodie but this one was brown and instead of a reindeer it resembled more like a penguin, both ladies were very happy for the gifts they received.</p>
<p>- Wow look at this Jake! Said Claudette who just opened her gift. It looks very festive! She added as she showed the suit that was in the box.</p>
<p>- My my…  replied Jake, this looks very cozy. Jake’s gift looked like a silky, striped robe with some fancy looking pants, it looked very elegant and comfortable.</p>
<p>Everyone was excited and happy about their gifts and all were chatting to each other while trying on their new outfits. It was finally the turn for Dwight to open his present “<em>oh I’m so excited! I wonder what it’ll be! Maybe something fancy and comfortable like Jake or perhaps a onesie like Élodie and Zarina” </em>Dwight couldn’t contain his excitement as he ripped apart the wrapping… and then he opened the box.</p>
<p>His mind was blank and shocked and at a distance you could even see Dwight’s eye twitching and his cheeks were getting red in embarrassment as he sees an outfit that he thought he wouldn’t see ever again in his life.</p>
<p>- Uhh Dwight you alright?</p>
<p>Dwight was sent back from his state of shock and lift his head up to see that all eyes were on him. He was very embarrassed.</p>
<p>- Uuuuh yeah! I’m fine everything’s fine. Said Dwight with a nervous laughter.</p>
<p>- You sure? You look nervous… what did you get for Christmas? Nea asked</p>
<p>- Oh! It’s nothing special really just another ugly sweater for some reason. Dwight was trying his best to hide his nervousness… it wasn’t working at all.</p>
<p>- Let me guess. Ace suddenly said. You got another elf costume and given the fact that you look so nervous and embarrassed I’m going to assume that this time it is a slutty outfit so you can show it off to David. He finished that sentence with a wink and everyone else started laughing.</p>
<p>- WHAT! NO! I- A- ACe Shut IT! Dwight’s face turned completely red from embarrassment at that awful assumption.</p>
<p>- So, it <strong><em>is </em></strong>a slutty outfit. Ace continued.</p>
<p>- N- NO IT IS NOT SHUT UP! Dwight was sweating now.</p>
<p>- Oh, really now? well I guess there’d be no problem if you show it too us then. Ace replied teasing Dwight.</p>
<p>- N- no it is too embarrassing… But IT IS <strong><em>NOT </em></strong>a slutty outfit. Dwight finally defended himself.</p>
<p>- Aw come on Dwight it is completely fine, I mean look at me and Zarina we got ourselves flashy onesies and aren’t they adorable? I bet yours is cute too even if you think it is “embarrassing” Élodie said to comfort Dwight and help his insecurity.</p>
<p>- Yeah, I mean unless it really is a slutty outfit, I don’t see a reason to be embarrassed, besides you already have that “Mr. Dwelf” outfit, what can even top that? Ace added</p>
<p>- Oh, I- I guess you’re right… let me just put it on then.</p>
<p>He then stood up from his spot and went behind some trees and rocks to start changing.</p>
<p>Just as Dwight left to change a fog was starting to form again, meaning that the remaining survivors have just finished their trial, from the 4 shapes that formed one clearly said in a deep British accent.</p>
<p>- Now what’s all this then? A very amused David entered the scene together with Adam, Meg and Cheryl who were all wearing their own ugly sweaters.</p>
<p>- Hey everyone, wait where did you get the sweaters? You didn’t have them before your trial. Asked a confused Claudette.</p>
<p>- Now <em>that </em>is an interesting story. Cheryl started. To keep it short and simple we were against The Clown dressed as Santa and at some point, he gave us some gifts that contained these sweaters and let us all go without trouble, it was a pretty chill match if you ask me.</p>
<p>Everyone seemed a bit unsure about that story, but they had been through weirder stuff during the trials, so they took that story as true.</p>
<p>- So, I’m guessing that those outfits and all these decorations means that it is Christmas time… Said Adam</p>
<p>- Well, that’d explain the cold temperature all these decorations and that weird match we just got. Meg continued.</p>
<p>- Say, I’m seeing almost everyone either with a sweater or a new outfit, but where’s Dwight? David asked wondering were Dwight may be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- Aaand here I am- Dwight appeared from behind the trees with the intention of making a grand entrance, only to completely freeze at the sight of David and the rest of the newly arrived survivors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everyone had their mouths open at what they were seeing, Dwight was wearing a very peculiar outfit, Some green pants with golden stars and mouse slippers, a Christmas hat with some very peculiar looking glasses, and of course a red gift box vest. He was dressed as a Christmas gift!</p>
<p>- Uuuhm, Merry Christmas? A very <em>very</em> embarrased Dwight said with the smallest of voices ever heard.</p>
<p>Everyone was still amazed and out of words to say.</p>
<p>- Well well well… looks like I got myself a Dwight in a box for Christmas. David suddenly said breaking the momentary pause and everyone started laughing and telling Dwight how adorable he looked.</p>
<p>Dwight was completely red from both embarrassment from the situation and because he wasn’t expecting all the sudden praise.</p>
<p>After that little scene everyone grabbed some of the food and drinks that the Entity provided and was thankfully not some twisted versions of food like the gateau’s from earlier this year.</p>
<p>Everyone was a having a great time and it felt like they were genuinely in another place rather than the Entity’s realm. The food was great the drinks lightened up the mood and at some point, Kate and Jeff started playing music with a guitar they found and started singing most people joined the tune.</p>
<p>At the distance was Dwight sitting with David, observing all that was happening with joy in their hearts.</p>
<p>- So… why did the entity gave you this outfit? Don’t get me wrong, you look adorable as always but I’m very curious. David asked while holding Dwight close.</p>
<p>- Well… back when I was in high school, we were going to make a Christmas play, I saw an opportunity and tried to get a starring role… buut as always with my bad luck and unpopularity, they ended up giving me the role of “Gift # 2” not even number one but <strong><em>number two. </em></strong>Dwight told his story with a subtle tone of pain in his voice.</p>
<p>- It was quite embarrassing for me and I was the laughingstock of the class for the rest of that semester, I never wanted to see this outfit again but look at me now, in the end our friends helped me realize that I shouldn’t be ashamed here and at least this time I wasn’t alone with the crazy outfits, besides Ace kind of convinced me that I could surprise you with this outfit and act as a gift for you, he was right, literally.</p>
<p>- Awww you cute and poor thing. David embraced the smaller man in a tight hug. You don’t have to be embarrassed about a thing here luv, especially with me and if someone here brings you trouble, I’ll make sure to have a “talk” with them.</p>
<p>- That’s a bit too much, don’t you think?</p>
<p>- Nothing is too much if it means that you’re alright in this nightmare of a realm. David finished that phrase giving his boyfriend a kiss to the forehead and Dwight couldn’t help but blush.</p>
<p>Kate and Jeff then started to sing more slow songs, perfect for a slow dance, David offered Dwight his hand and together they went to dance, other survivors also joined them.</p>
<p>- I’m glad you’re here for me. Dwight said while getting closer to David. Back in the real world I thought I’d spend my life alone, but now in this twisted realm no matter how brutal or hellish this place is, at least I have my new friends… and you David.</p>
<p>- Dwight… back in the real world I may have been an asshole but I only wanted to defend those who needed it… And being here doesn’t change that I want to fight for everyone, I want to protect them whenever I can, and I want to protect you. </p>
<p>- Oh David… Dwight almost shed a tear from David’s little speech and embraced him in a loving hug.</p>
<p>- *psst* Hey Dwight look! Claudette suddenly interrupted their hug to point at something.</p>
<p>Above them was a branch from a nearby tree and hanging from there was a mistletoe or at least an ornament that looked like it, Dwight looked at Claudette who just smiled and gave them a wink and then returned to talk to the others.</p>
<p>- Did she… did she put that there for us?</p>
<p>- I don’t know… but are you going to pass this opportunity to kiss ya boyfriend? David commented teasing Dwight just a little.</p>
<p>Dwight let out a short and sweet laugh and got close to David.</p>
<p>- I love you David.</p>
<p>- I love you Dwight.</p>
<p>The gap between their mouths finally closed and they embraced each other for a long and passionate kiss ignoring all their surroundings, they were so into it that they never noticed how all the other survivors were praising their show of affection, it was the sweetest moment they’ve had in who knows when, and no matter how awful life can get here in the Entity’s realm this will be a moment they’ll never forget.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Holidays Everyone! I hope you had a good time this seasons.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>